A computer network typically includes a collection of interconnected computing devices that exchange data and share resources. The devices typically include, for example, web servers, database servers, file servers, routers, printers, end-user computers and other devices. The variety of devices may execute a myriad of different services and communication protocols. Each of the different services and communication protocols exposes the network to different security vulnerabilities.
Conventional techniques for detecting malicious data use pattern matching. In particular, an intrusion detection system (“IDS”) applies regular expressions or sub-string matches to detect defined patterns within a data stream. Similarly, virus detection applications executed by an endpoint computing device, such as a personal computer, detects defined patterns in files retrieved by the endpoint computer device, where the files can be stored within an operating system of the endpoint computing device.
Use of cellular mobile devices for accessing computer data networks has recently increased dramatically. These mobile devices, often referred to as “smart” phones, provide a platform for both cellular phone calls and cellular-based access to computer data services. For example, a typical cellular radio access network is a collection of cells that each include base stations capable of transmitting and relaying radio signals to subscribers' mobile devices. A “cell” generally denotes a distinct area of a cellular network that utilizes a particular frequency or range of frequencies for transmission of data. A typical base station is a tower to which are affixed a number of antennas that transmit and receive the data over the particular frequency. Mobile devices may transmit radio signals at the designated frequency to the base stations to initiate cellular telephone calls or packet-based data services.
With respect to data services, cellular service providers convert the cellular signals, e.g., Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) signals, Orthogonal Frequency-Division Multiplexing (OFDM) signals or Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) signals, received from mobile devices at the base stations into Internet protocol (IP) packets for transmission within packet-based networks.
The ubiquitous use of cellular mobile devices and the ever increasing desire by users for fast, secure network access from around the world has presented many challenges for enterprises. Enabling even basic connectivity across all desired cellular mobile device platforms can be a huge challenge. Enabling secure connectivity with an easy end-user experience can be even more challenging. For example, the dramatic increase in use of cellular mobile devices for computer data services has exposed service providers and enterprise networks to increased security risks presented by misconfigured devices.
Because users often lack technical experience, endpoint devices, including cellular mobile devices, often become misconfigured. That is, users may accidentally install viruses, spyware, or other software that can potentially damage the functionality of the endpoint device or compromise the security of the computer network to which the endpoint is coupled. Once affected, endpoint devices can inadvertently spread malicious software to the servers and possibly to other endpoint devices. As numerous different endpoint security and connectivity software applications are added to each end user mobile device, the potential for problems and network conflicts increases. It is currently very difficult for information technology (IT) staff to enable network connectivity for users from any device, at any time, from virtually anywhere, without requiring significant end-user interaction with complex technologies.
Conventionally, software on a mobile device attempts to detect malware, such as spyware, on the mobile device in a manner similar to that of endpoint computing devices. However, mobile devices are typically configured to prevent inspection by an executed malware application to certain portions of the mobile devices. Unfortunately, malicious data tends to be stored in the very regions to which malware detection applications do not have access.